


You've Got the Only Heart You Can't Repair

by KaylaRachille



Series: Ashivia Scene Fix-Its and Episode Alternate Endings [9]
Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, F/M, Fix-It, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Addiction, Sobriety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaRachille/pseuds/KaylaRachille
Summary: An alternate take on the scene where Asher goes to see Olivia at the booster’s banquet in Season Two Episode SixteenDecisions:Asher sees Olivia’s internet search on her phone, and he wants to do anything he can to help her.Snippet from Story:Sober meetings near me.Asher takes in a sharp breath when he sees Olivia’s internet search on her phone reflected in the tall glass window along the back wall of the banquet wall overlooking the bright lights of the city below.He takes in a deep breath watching her nervously scroll through the search results before he gently places his hand on her shoulder finding the velvet fabric of her dress soft under his fingers.“Hey.” He whispers softly just loud enough for her to hear him over the other voices after he swallows nervously.“Ash? What are you doing here?” She asks as she turns around her eyes widening when she sees him hiding her phone behind her back as he readjusts his hand on her shoulder.(Contains Spoilers)
Relationships: Asher Adams/Olivia Baker
Series: Ashivia Scene Fix-Its and Episode Alternate Endings [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848343
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	You've Got the Only Heart You Can't Repair

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, y’all! 😊 
> 
> While watching the scene between Asher and Olivia after she searched for a sober meeting near her on her phone, I so wanted her to tell him that she was feeling the urge to have a drink. So, I decided to rewrite the scene where he sees what she searched for and helps her in the only way he knows how. 
> 
> I hope y’all will enjoy my rewrite of this scene! <3 
> 
> The story title is from the song _’I’ll Be There’_ by Jack Vallire (Which I feel like this song suits them and their relationship so well if you would like to listen to it while you read my story.) 
> 
> Please Note: This story does contain discussions about underage drug use, underage drinking, and alcoholism so if that in any way could be triggering to you then please read with extra caution and care! <3 
> 
> Sending so much love to each of you! <3

_Sober_ _meetings near me._

Asher takes in a sharp breath when he sees Olivia’s internet search on her phone reflected in the tall glass window along the back wall of the banquet wall overlooking the bright lights of the city below. 

He takes in a deep breath watching her nervously scroll through the search results before he gently places his hand on her shoulder finding the velvet fabric of her black dress soft under his fingers. 

“Hey.” He whispers softly just loud enough for her to hear him over the other voices after he swallows nervously. 

“Ash? What are you doing here?” She asks as she turns around her eyes widening when she sees him hiding her phone behind her back as he readjusts his hand on her shoulder. 

“I just wanted to check in with you.” He tells her letting his hand fall from her shoulder resting his arm limply at his side. 

“But what if they see you?” She asks glancing nervously over to where her dad is talking to the boosters along the opposite wall closer to the bar. 

“What? That they might suspend an already suspended player.” He states with a dry chuckle following her gaze as a pang of guilt bubbles in the pit of his stomach as he thinks about how stupid he was for using steroids. “So, are you okay?” He asks licking his dry lips as he meets her eyes once more. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She says averting her gaze out to the bustling city below them. 

“Liv, that’s my line.” He says as an attempt at a joke as he places a cautious hand on her forearm until she meets his eyes once more. He takes in a sharp intake of breath when he sees the tears shining in her eyes. “You can tell me anything Olivia.” He promises her with one corner of his mouth curling up into what he hopes is an assuring smile. 

Olivia lets out a shaky breath closing her eyes against the tears that are threatening to fall before she wraps her soft, slender fingers around his wrist leaning into the warmth that his skin against hers always brings her as she leads their way out of the banquet hall. 

“Can we get away from here?” She whispers once the tall glass door slams shut behind them the mummer of the crowd inside and the clinking of glasses becoming muffled as she turns back toward him. 

“Sure.” He nods slipping his wrist out of her grasp so he can grab her hand as he fishes his keys out of his jacket pocket with his free hand before he guides them through the rows of expensive cars to his own. 

“Thanks.” She whispers once they have pulled out of the parking lot and the banquet hall has faded away from the passenger side mirror. 

“You’re welcome.” He tells her sliding his eyes from the road to quickly glance over to her his worry only intensifying when she leans her cheek heavily against the car window. 

_Sober meetings near me._

Her internet search flashes through his mind as he rolls to a stop at a stoplight the same fear that had iced through him the morning nearly two years ago that Jordan called him and told him that Olivia had overdosed as he thinks about her wanting to drink or take pills again or maybe both because right now he isn’t sure what she is thinking and that is simply scaring the hell out of him. 

He purses his lips wanting to feel the tense atmosphere of the car with some comforting words that he knows that she needs to hear but he can’t find the right ones before he shakes his head disgusted at himself as he presses on the gas lightly as the light turns green. 

“So, where do you want to go?” He finally asks clearing his throat as he taps his thumbs nervously against the steering wheel. 

“Anywhere.” She answers after a long moment of silence settles between them. 

“Okay.” He says turning on his right turn signal before he turns down the next street toward a destination that he hopes is the right choice for her tonight. 

Asher pulls into a parking spot close to the door of the white building as a heavy rain starts to fall before he puts his car into park turning on the windshield wipers so that the streetlight in front of them illuminates the inside of the car. 

“What are we doing here?” Olivia asks as she reads the sign in the small patch of grass in front of the steps leading up to the building her brow furrowing in confusion. 

_New Hope Recovery Center._

She mouths the words under her breath before turning to look at Asher as she grasps her seatbelt tightly until her knuckles turn white. 

“Liv I...” Asher starts but he pauses when the thick emotion rising in his throat makes him almost choke on his words. “I saw what you were searching for on your phone.” He finally admits after he takes a few moments to compose himself as he rests his hand with his palm facing upward on the console between them in an invitation for her to take it if she wants too. 

“Asher I’m fine.” Olivia tells him with panic rising in her chest at his admission as she presses her back against the car door to put more distance between them. 

“Liv, please.” He pleads with her pressing his lips into a thin line fighting the urge to guide her into the building and sit with her through the meeting. 

“I just need...” She trails off swallowing against the lump in her throat. 

“Whatever it is Liv I’m here.” He promises her cautiously pressing his fingertips against her wrist moving them in a comforting circular motion holding her gaze. 

“I just need to be at home right now.” She tells him watching his fingertips that are now tracing a heart shape against her skin causing goosebumps to raise on both her arms. “And I need you to stay with me.” She says barely above a whisper as she unclenches her grip on the seatbelt. 

“Okay.” He simply says making no move to take his hand away from her wrist as the windshield wipers scrape loudly against the windshield's glass since the rain has now stopped. 

“How do you know about this place?” Olivia inquires after Asher turns off the windshield wipers breaking the loud silence that fell between them without the falling rain against the roof of the car as she glances once more at the building. 

“My dad is in there at an AA meeting right now.” Asher explains letting out a long breath looking in the rearview mirror at his dad’s car that is parked in the opposite row behind them. “And I read one of the pamphlets he had and it said they offer sober meetings too so I thought if that was what you were needing then I would wait while you went inside.” He tells her locking his eyes with hers as he moves his fingertips from her wrist to gently squeeze her hand before he pulls back straightening his posture so that he is sitting directly behind the steering wheel again. 

“Thank you, Asher, for bringing me and offering to wait.” She says after a few long moments as she wipes at the tears that gathered in the corners of her eyes at his generosity. 

“You’re welcome Olivia.” He tells her putting his hand on the gear shift. “You and your sobriety mean the world to me.” He admits sincerely swallowing nervously as he thinks about what could have happened tonight if he hadn’t seen her search. 

“I know. And I am so happy to have someone who cares for me as much as you do.” She tells him as she initiates their next contact when she covers his hand that is resting on the gear shift with her own. “And your dad can get better too.” She explains sending a hopeful glance once more to the building before she sends Asher an almost shy but grateful smile. 

He only nods in response afraid that the sob he is biting back will escape if he tries to speak before he puts the car in reverse backing slowing out of the parking spot after she removed her hand from his to pull on her seat belt before resting her hands in her lap. 

*******

“I was wondering where that went.” Asher half exclaims and half teases when he sees that Olivia is wearing his Beverly High sweatshirt as she settles down next to him on the couch. 

“You can have it back if you want.” She says as she sends him a fake pout after he covers her with the blanket from the back of the couch. 

“Nope, it’s yours now. It looks way better on you anyway.” He tells her with a small laugh that she returns. “So how are you feeling now?” He asks biting on his bottom lip after their laughter subsides. 

“I’m okay.” She tells him honestly giving him a small smile as he studies her face taking in her breathtaking beauty in the dim light from the lamp beside the couch. “Just tired.” She admits stifling a yawn with the back of her hand. 

“Do you want to sleep here or in your bed?” He asks quietly looking nervously to the front door afraid of what her parents will say when they come home and find them asleep together. 

“Here.” She breathes out following his gaze to the front door before she turns back around and leans in close to his face. “With you.” She whispers before she presses her lips gently to his before she lays her head in his lap. 

“Do you want a pillow?” He asks once the surprise of the kiss passes as he gently rubs his tingling lips. 

“No, your lap is soft enough.” She answers with a smile even though he can’t see her face as he pulls the blanket up to cover her shoulders. “Thank you for being here for me Ash.” She whispers long after he had thought she had fallen asleep her voice hoarse with exhaustion as he runs his fingers soothingly through her long hair. 

“You’re welcome Liv.” He says grasping her hand with his free hand as he watches the flames dance in the fireplace in front of them. “I’m always going to be here for you. I know that I’ve screwed up lately, but I want to do better for you.” He promises her watching the shadows from the flames play across her face. 

“Promise me something?” She whispers glancing up at him through her long dark lashes still with a hint of mascara caked on their ends. 

“Anything.” He tells her locking their eyes as he sends her a determined nod. 

“That you’ll do better for yourself too Ash.” She says with a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she settles deeper into the couch finding a more comfortable position letting out a long sigh when Asher runs his fingers through her hair again. 

“I promise Liv.” He affirms stilling his movements for a brief moment of running his fingers through her hair to run his thumb along the soft curve of her jawline. “Will you promise me something too?” He whispers his voice breaking at the end of his question. 

“Anything.” Olivia whispers back repeating his own words. 

“That the next time you feel the urge to drink you’ll tell someone. You don’t have to tell me but just someone. I—” He tells her blinking away the tears gathering in his eyes as he swallows against the thick emotion rising in his throat. 

“Ash...” Olivia whispers as she shifts so she can look him straight in the face and then she almost cautiously cups his cheek with her hand. 

“I just can’t handle the thought of something happening to you. The last time...” He trails off leaning into her touch as tears blur his vision with the words ‘ _you_ _overdosed’_ fading on his lips. 

“I promise.” She states not needing for him to finish his sentence to understand what he wants to say as she wipes away the single tear that falls down his cheek with the pad of her thumbprint. 

“Well, I should let you get some rest.” He says clearing his throat as he pulls out of her touch so that she can lay down again before he wipes his own tears away hastily with the back of his hand. 

Olivia smiles up at him as she interlaces her fingers through his as she snuggles back down on his lap. “Maybe a pillow would be nice though.” She exclaims with a soft giggle. 

“Your wish is my command.” Asher says in a light tone as he reaches for the small cushion by the end of the couch with a small chuckle. 

“Thanks, Ash.” She whispers as she lays down on the cushion feeling the pull of exhaustion causing her eyes to fall shut as soon as she does. 

“You’re welcome Liv “ He whispers back as he continues to run his fingers through her hair again after he settled back into the couch cushions listening to her breathing finally begin to even out. 

_I'm always going to be here for you baby._ He vows silently to himself and her as he watches her sleep with a small content smile on his face before he leans his head back against the couch as he lets his eyes fall shut with the thought of how strong Olivia had been tonight to fight the urge to drink and to stay sober. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope y'all enjoyed this one! :D 
> 
> If you did please leave me a comment with your thoughts and/or a kudo! 
> 
> Your guy's comments and kudos make my day and make me smile! 💛
> 
> P.S. I have one more part planned for this series which will be number nine and I hope to have it posted really soon and I hope y'all will like it too! <3


End file.
